<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable by DrarryLover95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380566">Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryLover95/pseuds/DrarryLover95'>DrarryLover95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Fred Weasley, Female George Weasley, Female Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryLover95/pseuds/DrarryLover95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbreakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theia’s birthday started out like any other day. Her aunt woke her up by hitting her cupboard to “Get up and make my little Dudders some breakfast.” In her high screeching voice then moving to coo over her “Little Dudders” who was the size baby whale, and he was only 10.</p><p>She went about doing her chores and cooking the food. Just waiting for her Uncle to get home for her to get daily beating. Knowing it was going to be worse than every other day. </p><p>All the while never knowing that this day is going to be one of the worse days of her young life while also being one of her best.</p><p>When her Uncle got home, he was drunker than she had ever seen him. She knows just by looking at him that he had lost that big business deal that he had been dragging about for the last month and that she’d be lucky to live past the night. She also knew that she wouldn’t be fast enough to get past her uncle to her cupboard no matter how drunk her uncle was and to attempt to get past him would just make what about to come that much worse.</p><p>So, she did the only thing that she could do. She dropped to the ground and curled into a ball. And with how small she was it wasn’t that hard to do. </p><p>“Girl!” Vernon yelled at her which sounded more like a bark to her ears. He moved forward toward to the girl curled in the middle of the living room shaking like a leaf, hoping that he would just forget about her. But all her hoping and praying didn’t work this time, like it had all the rest. As the first kick landed on her arms as he was aiming at her face something in her broke. ‘He’s really trying to kill me’ She thought in shock. ‘If it’s my time to die may killing me curse this family to never have any warmth or true love in their lives.’ What she didn’t know was that Magic herself was looking at this atrocity that was happening to one of her favored chosen. Magic in response decided that even if Theia didn’t die that her curse would take hold of the family with a few things added. Through all of this he did not stop kicking or hitting her. At one point he took off his belt and started to whip her. ‘Wait I can’t die yet, not here. Not like this. I need to live so that I can see the look on their animal like faces when I win.’ And with that thought the ‘Prophecy’ that an old manipulative corrupt man would have used to force a girl older than her years to sacrifice herself to save a world that didn’t want to be saved is voided.  And sending the whole world on a new path that would see new life and possibilities throughout all the worlds that exist.</p><p>Orange colored flames mixed with Purple and Indigo exploded from her small body. Vernon took several steps back not knowing in his drunken state what was going on. The Purple and Indigo flames worked together to heal the girl of all her wounds. While to Orange flames push something vile out of her lightning bolt scar when it was finally finished all three worked together to destroy the thing. After it was gone the Purple flame healed the lightning bolt scar till all that was left was smooth flesh. With all the outward things handled the flames moved inward to try to fix anything it could. When the flames disappearance the girl passed out.</p><p>With the flames gone Vernon had, had enough and grabbed the girl’s hair and threw her into her cupboard.</p><p>(Unbreakable)</p><p>Theia was still curled in her ball when she felt a slight chill in the air, but she knew somehow that she was inside a ‘Dream’ while in her cupboard. So, she uncurled from her ball and sat up. When she did, she saw a man between 20 and 25 in a block of ice with only his face uncovered. He had shoulder length black hair with feathers tied into his hair with red eyes. </p><p>“Um... Hello.” Theia asked a little unsteady seeing the man just stared at her.</p><p>“Hello, Trash. What are you doing here?” The man asked with a bark in his voice. </p><p>“I don’t know. Uncle was beating me when flame like things just exploded from me. They did something and the next thing I know I’m here with you, Sir.” She answered the barking man.</p><p>The man looked interested when she said the last part. “What color where the flames?” He asked but it was more of a command for more information. </p><p>“I think they were an Orange with Purple and Indigo throughout.” She answered to the best of her ability.</p><p>If the man could have sat up at that he would have. “A Sky with a Cloud Secondary and a Mist tertiary.” He said under his breath. “Show me, Trash.” He barked at her louder than he was going for, but he really didn’t care.</p><p>“How, Sir?” She asked in a strong voice that didn’t match the look in her eyes.</p><p>“Just think about the flames all of them, Trash.” He barked at her again but this time she noticed he was a little softer.</p><p>With that said did what she was told to do. She held out her hand cupped together like a bowl in front of her.  Just like the man had said all she needed to do was think about her flames for them to appear. </p><p>“Well Fuck. Names Xanxus, Shitty Brat.” The man - Xanxus - said with a look that could only mean trouble for her in the future.</p><p>“My name is Theia.” She said with a slight smile on her face that looked more like a smirk than a smile. </p><p>“What are you smiling about Shitty Brat?” Xanxus barked the question at her in a way that said he could care less.</p><p>“Even through you are rude you seem a lot nicer than my Uncle. And even though I know you are not a nice person something tells me I can trust you and that you won’t hurt me with the intent to hurt me outside of training. I don’t know if that makes sense. The feeling is a new one.” She said with a real smile on her face at the end of her rant/answer.</p><p>“What makes you think I’m going to train you, you Shitty Brat.” He said with a slight grin on his face.</p><p>“Well you find me interesting and stuck in a block of ice with nothing else to do. Why wouldn’t you train me?” She said in a slightly smug voice but with no arrogance but like she was stating a fact.</p><p>“While you do have a point you, Shitty Brat. It does not mean that when I get out of this ice, I will not beat you into the ground, all in the name of training.” Xanxus said with irritation in his voice. Not looking at all happy that she was right in a way.</p><p>“Yeah I know. But if you can train me wouldn’t it be worth it, in the end? To see this Shitty Brat be able to stand on her own two feet with the world around her not knowing what was about to hit it.” Theia said with a tilt of her head. </p><p>He just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his while he looked at this little waif of a girl with blood red curly hair doing just that. With six others standing right behind her readying to take out who ever looked at their Sky the wrong way. “Yeah, Shitty Brat. That might be just the thing to see. It really might.” Xanxus said while looking over her shoulder. Coming out of whatever he was seeing he said, “Don’t think that I’m going to go easy on you just because you are a girl, Fuckin Shitty Brat.”</p><p>With that said she awoke to her aunt beating on her cupboard. Telling her to get up and make breakfast and to do her chores.</p><p>She made her relatives breakfast and started her on chores. And that was how her days when cooking and cleaning. But when she went to sleep Xanxus was teaching her academics, Language’s, and how to write properly. He started out teaching her math, reading, Science, Social Studies (like history, government, Economics and Geography.), Physical education, Psychology and Etiquette. After all that he would start in on the foreign languages. He started with Italian and Japanese together. Why Xanxus knows a total of 10 languages he won’t tell me.  He had her master each of the languages that he has taught her so far in every form he could.</p><p>They had days where he would tell her about his Guardians. Squalo “The Shark Thrash” He’s my Rain, Belphegor “The Shitty Prince” He’s my Storm, Lussuria “The Shitty Okama” They are my Sun, Levi “The Lighting Trash” He’s my Lighting, Mammon “The Miser Midget” They my Mist.</p><p>(Unbackable)</p><p>The next six month went like this. All the while the ice was slowly retreating from around his body. One day she went to sleep and all that was covered in ice was from his knees down.</p><p>“beh, guarderai quella metà libera. (Well, will you look at that halfway free.), Ima, watashitachiha kyō nani o suru tsumoridesu ka zen'nō no hanbun kōtta aisukyandī. (Now what are we going to do today almighty half frozen popsicle.)” Theia said in a mix of fluent Italian and Japanese with a smirk on her face.</p><p>“Just for that you, Shitty Brat, we will be working on dodging today while working on a new language because it seems that you got both Japanese and Italian down pat.” Xanxus said with a menacing smirk. “I think we will be working on Hindi today.” And with that he started to throw all sorts of sharp pointy things at her. </p><p>“Cazzo!” She said and started to move. And that is how the next six months went along with all her normal lessons mixed into all the craziness that is now her life along with learning two other languages.</p><p>(Unbackable)</p><p>“Girl, get the mail.” Her ‘Uncle’ Vernon yelled even though she was standing right next to her.</p><p>“Yes Uncle.” She said loud enough for him to hear. While saying under her breath “Stupida, inutile, fottuta balena grassa. (Stupid, useless, Fucking fat whale.)” She walked to the mail slot in the door to pick up the mail. She started to go through the mail only to find a letter addressed to her. She quickly hid the letter in her overly hand-me-downs trousers. She continued walking to hand her uncle the mail. </p><p>Once he had his mail, he told his niece to go to her cupboard for the rest of that day and not to come out until she was told too. </p><p>With that said she walked to her cupboard. Once she was inside, she took out her letter. It read.</p><p>Ms. Theia Potter<br/>
The Cupboard Under the Stairs<br/>
4 Privet Drive<br/>
Surry</p><p>With that oddly specific address she opened the letter to see what it had to say.</p><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</p><p>Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE<br/>
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</p><p>Dear Ms. Potter,</p><p>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.</p><p>Yours sincerely,</p><p>Minerva McGonagall</p><p>The second page of the letter read as.</p><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY</p><p>UNIFORM<br/>
First-year students will require:<br/>
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br/>
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/>
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br/>
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br/>
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<br/>
COURSE BOOKS<br/>
All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br/>
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk<br/>
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br/>
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<br/>
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br/>
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<br/>
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br/>
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<br/>
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble</p><p>OTHER EQUIPMENT<br/>
1 wand<br/>
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br/>
1 set glass or crystal phials<br/>
1 telescope<br/>
1 set brass scales</p><p>Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, OR a toad.<br/>
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS</p><p>ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK</p><p>Yours sincerely,<br/>
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus<br/>
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions</p><p>She quickly pulled out a sheet of paper to write her reply on. It read as this.</p><p>Dear Ms. McGonagall,</p><p>While I believe you with this witchcraft stuff. I have no money and no way of getting any of my school supplies. It would be most helpful if you would send a Professor to help with any of this. I would also like to know if there is a way, I could earn money so I can afford to not only go to your school but buy school supplies. Also, as I am afraid my aunt and uncle will not pay for anything that will teach me to do “Freaky” things.  </p><p>I will not leave my place of residence if the person sent to get me is not a professor no matter who they say sent them. </p><p>If we could produce a way to sort all of that out, I would gladly love to come to your school.</p><p> Yours sincerely,</p><p>Theia Cassiopeia Azalea Potter</p><p>With all that written out she folded to piece of paper and had her not-flames make an envelope out of thin air so she could address it. </p><p>By the time she was done with all that her aunt was banging on her door and moving to throw her door open. So, she quickly put away her now written letter and her Hogwarts letter in her pocket. </p><p>“Girl, get out and go work on the Garden. Once that is done cook dinner and then get back in the cupboard.” Aunt Petunia screeched at her.</p><p>Once the gardening was done and she had cooked dinner, Theia went to her cupboard and went to sleep.</p><p>“Xanxus, non crederai mai a quello che ho da mostrarti. (Xanxus, you’ll never believe what I have to show you.) Kore o mitekudasai. (Look at this.) ajeeb nahin hai. (Isn’t it weird.) Égrapsa mia apántisi se aftoús, thétontas merikés erotíseis. (I wrote a reply back to them asking a few questions.) Rwy'n aros am ateb i weld a oes unrhyw beth y gallant ei wneud. (I'm just waiting for a reply to see if there is anything they can do.)” She spoke in the few languages she knew. “I’m looking forward to the reply. I wrote it in my best handwriting.” She said with a smirk that could match Xanxus.  </p><p>‘That’s my Brat. Learning everything that I could teach her no matter what but still missing a few small things. Now least fix that.’</p><p>“Shitty Brat!” Xanxus barked while throw a low kick at her midsection. Which she blocked without really thinking about. She soon realized what he had just done.</p><p>“Shinseina kuso tawagoto. Anata wa mō aisukyandīde wa arimasen! Seikō ga okotta toki. (Holy fucking shit. You are not a popsicle anymore! When the fuck did that happen.)” She practically shouted at him. While she kept moving, dodging, and doing back and front flips. Looking like she was dancing around taking a hit every now and again. </p><p>“Brat cazzo di merda! Stai solo andando alle undici quindi guarda la tua fottuta bocca. (Shitty Fucking Brat! You are just going on eleven so watch your fucking mouth.)” Xanxus barked with a harsh tone. Leaving no room for arguing with this direct order.</p><p>“Hai, hai. Watashi no gengo wa daijōbudesu. Anata wa watashi ga funanori no yō ni norou no wa joseirashikunai to omou dakedesu. (Yes, yes. My language is just fine. You just think it's unladylike for me to curse like a Sailor.)” She said still in Japanese the language coming to her easier than all other when in shock.</p><p>“Any reason you are still using Japanese? Or are you going to be in one of them moods again, Shitty Brat?” Xanxus asked with amusement in his voice. While his face and eyes hide everything that he might be feeling.</p><p>“Kore de, hōhō o oshiete kuremasu. Hontōni tatakau yō ni. Kawasu dakede wa arimasen. Kore wa sugoi! Tabun watashi wa buki de tatakau hōhō mo manabu koto ga dekimasu! Surudoku togatta buki! (You can now teach me how to fight! Like really fight. Not just dodging. This is awesome! Maybe I can also learn how to fight with a weapon! A sharp and pointy weapon!)” Theia danced with glee while also dodging around the blows that Xanxus was still raining down on her. She was so, so happy about this.</p><p>‘Ah. So that is what it is. I’ve only been raising her for a year and she’s already thinking like a Varia member. And she’s not going to hear anything I say unless it’s in fucking Japanese’ </p><p>“Kudaranai kusogaki! Kuso jigoku o ochitsuka se nasai. Nani ga okotte iru no ka o anata ni tsutaeru koto ga dekiru kamo shiremasen. Soshite, hai hai watashi wa surudoi saki no togatta buki no tsukaikata o oshiemasu. (Shitty Fucking Brat! Calm the fucking hell down. I might just be able to tell you what the fuck is going on. And, Yes Yes I'll teach you how to use sharp pointy weapons.)” Xanxus said with all the grace of an older brother not able to tell their little sister no. </p><p>“Yes! This is great! Onii-Sama thank you! Thank you!” She said while doing a little victory dance.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah Shitty Brat. And don’t Sama me brat. It’s Onii-san. Not Onii-Sama. And you better not forget it, Imōto.” Xanxus said with amusement full in his voice.</p><p>So, with that they got to work on her hand-to-hand skills. While they both try to think of a few weapons that she might be able to use now or in the future. With that they get back to working on hand-to-hand for the rest of the night.</p><p>The next morning a letter was waiting on the floor of her cupboard. She sat up and grabbed the letter to see what it had to say.</p><p>Ms. Potter,</p><p>It seems that we have a lot to sort out today. A professor will be waiting for you at the park by your house. It will either be Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape wears all black and has black hair and eyes. Professor Flitwick is a half Goblin so I guess you would say he looks like a little person. </p><p>They should be there by 11:00 or 12:00. If neither of the two are there and someone else is head straight to your Aunts house as I did not send them for you. And you should not go with them.</p><p>Write on the back of this letter if neither of them shows up and I will see what went wrong. </p><p>Professor McGonagall</p><p>With that read Theia got up and got dressed in her nicest dress. It’s an Amber with dark purple running through it, it reached to the tops of her knees. She put on a matching pair flats while French braiding her hair to wrap around her head while leaving spaces in the braid for some wildflowers that she could find on the way to the park.</p><p>She got out of her cupboard while willing her mist flames and magic to work together to hide what she was wearing from everyone.</p><p>“Aunt I’m going to head to the library, if that is okay with you.” Theia said in the politest voice she could.</p><p>“Fine, Do whatever. Just stay out of the house for the rest of the day Girl.” Her aunt answered her in a rude voice not even caring about her young niece.</p><p>With that Theia walked out of the house a good hour before she had to be at the park to meet one of her new Professors. While she walked to the park, she picked flowers that would go with her dress. When she got to the park, she found a place where she could see the whole area while not being seen herself.  </p><p>Before She started to work the wild flowers that she had picked into her hair she used her magic and Mist flames to conjure up a mirror so she could see what she was doing without messing anything up. While she was doing this, she kept watch for a Professor. </p><p>A man dressed in all black looking like the Professor Snape that Professor McGonagall told her to lookout for. So, she got up and started to walk toward the Professor.</p><p>“Hello Sir. Are you the Professor Snape that Professor McGonagall told me to lookout for?” Theia asked the man once she got to him in a polite voice with a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Yes, that would I.” The Professor sneered at her with a sour look on his face while looking down on her.</p><p>“Alright Sir. I have a question if you wouldn’t mind.” Theia asked still in her politest voice.</p><p>“What is it?” He sneered even more at her.</p><p>“Can you let me know when we are far enough away from here? So that I may fix something, and it does not get back to my relives. Who would not take what I have to fix will.” She asked the professor standing in front of her. </p><p>“Fine, fine, but hurry up so we can get this done. And so, I can get back to work.” The professor said in a voice that said he didn’t really want to be here do this. All the while walking up the street.</p><p>Theia walked fast to catch up with the dour man. When she caught up to the professor she said “Thank you sir. I really don’t need another beating.” She said this so casually that it brought the professor up short, so he decided not to bring it up at the present time.</p><p>“We are about three blocks away from Privet Drive, you may do what you need to here. After you get done, I’ll be taking us to Charing crossroad. That’s were we can get into Diagon Alley to get your school things.” He said without pause. After the professor said they were far enough away she closed her eyes and welled her magic and flames to let show what was kept hidden. Once she felt that it was working, she opened her eyes.</p><p>Snape looked at her like he’d never seen her before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>